lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Elder
Elder Rank This is our head admin rank. Their Commands, Conduct and Requirements are the same as our Guardian rank. The difference being Elders have more experience and they assist in managing the admin team. How to Obtain The rank of Elder cannot be applied for and is only given to long serving Guardians. If the server owners feel an admin has done an exemplary job in their current role and has a great deal of experience then that Guardian will be promoted to the rank of Elder. Current Elders * Cryptite * Lottaine * Aggressive_Gibon Command List * /v (or) /vanish -'' toggles your visibility to other players.'' * /tp -'' teleports you to a player’s location.'' * /tphere -''' teleports target player to your location. * '''/tppos XYZ -'' teleports you to target location as per the coordinates. Do not use commas or any other characters to separate the x y z.'' * /warp -'' moves you to targeted warp.'' * /spawn -'' Teleports you to spawn.'' * /kick -'' Temporarily kicks player from the server.'' * /ban -'' permanently bans target player.'' * /tempban -'' e.g. /tempban Notch 2w For testing purposes.'' * /unban -'' lifts a ban previously applied to target player.'' * /g info -'' gives all information on specified town.'' * /rx -''' Lists the number of ores mined by a player. * '''/report list -'' Lists all reports sent to admins.'' * /o -'' Talk in admin chat.'' * /h -'' Chat to new players inside the intro course. '' * /pr lookup -'' searches for block changes.'' * /pr rb -'' Roll back block changes a player has made.'' * When holding a compass, left click will teleport you on top of the block you are looking at. Right click teleports you through the block you are looking at. Conduct * Admins can participate in T Gen fights. * Admins can defend themselves in world pvp, but must do so legitimately. They cannot use their powers in anyway. The exception to this is if they are on ‘admin duty’ (checking griefs with prism etc) In this scenario they may vanish to avoid the combat. * You cannot use your powers to defend your town. * You may teleport town members around your own town providing they are in town protection before and after the teleport. * You can never raid or steal. * You cannot tell players who raided them/broke blocks unless it is within your own town or the offending player has been perma banned. * Cannot give out information of any locations to anyone. Requirements * Must read all new forum posts at least every other day. * Must be on Discord text chat regularly. * Must help players by answering any questions they have. * Must watch new players to ensure they are playing by the rules. Lore Upon entering the new world, some Guardians became Elders. A massive wealth of power had seized them in the knife, and onlookers watched as their spirits took new, ascended forms of Elders. Category:Loka Info Category:General Category:Ranks